Ianto Jones Sings
by SarahCat1717
Summary: "Besides" said Jack, running his fingers along the outside of Ianto's sleeve "I wouldn't miss hearing you sing for the world." "Well, see you tonight then!" As he turned Jack did not see the cautious but genuine smile that spread across the younger man's face. Ianto Jones had a secret. Ianto Jones could sing. Rated T for later chapters, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own or benefit from any of the Torchwood characters used, but I am ever so grateful to those that do.

Setting/Timing: Some time shortly after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Eludes also to details learned later in Adrift.

Pairings: primarily Janto, but a cute peek into Gwen/Rhys, unrequited Tosh/Owen, and in my universe Tosh and Ianto are actually quite close friends.

Inspiration: This fic has been gnawing at me for a few days now. It started when Michael Buble's version of "I'm Feeling Good" came up on Pandora the other day. Hmmmmm...what other man in a suit would be FANTASTIC with that song? And then when I was bouncing around youtube, feeding my borderline-unhealthy Torchwood/Ianto Jones obsession, I was clicking on some Blue Gillepsie clips to hear Gareth sing. I have no problem with the metal-like stuff but it's not my cup of tea. Then I happened upon their version of "Ain't no Sunshine When she's Gone", OH MY GOD! The songs will come in in later chapters as we do need a little set-up to build to that, but I highly recommend looking up both those songs when you have a moment to fully enjoy this experience.

"So you'll all come then, Yeah?" asked Gwen. "I mean, just because we are all super-secret about our work doesn't mean we can't be seen out together, right? If anyone asks you anything just say that we are 'special ops' and everyone will be quite drunk in no time so no worries!" Gwen was finishing up her pitch about trying to get the team of Torchwood 3 to come to her and Rhys's engagement party at a karaoke bar downtown. She had ambushed them at the end of the morning meeting. Jack agreed that it was probably safe and would be a good way to unwind together since they were all still recovering from John Hart's drop-in a few days before. "I'm alright with going out for drinks but karaoke? Really? I mean c'mon!" complained Owen. "I think it could be fun!" Tosh added optimistically. She wasn't usually the karaoke bar type but anything that could mean hanging out with Owen away from the Hub was a chance she didn't want to pass up. "Ianto you'll come, right?" queried Tosh, looking for some support. Ianto was staring off into space again. That had been happening quite a bit since the Captain's return. "Ianto?" Nothing still. "Ianto! Say yes!" said Tosh with uncharacteristically commanding tone, paired with a swift kick to the suited man's shin under the table. "Yes!" Cried Ianto suddenly, a moment later mouthing the word "Ow!" to Tosh. She batted her eyelashes apologetically and beamed a grateful smile at her friend. Ianto's face dropped as the sounds of the conversation he was mostly tuning out replayed in his head and the realization of what he agreed to hit him.

"Fine but I'm not singing" he dead-panned as he rose and started collecting the coffee cup and biscuit carnage from the meeting. "Me neither" followed Owen quickly. But never being one to miss an opportunity to antagonize the tea-boy, Owen's gears got turning. "But Ianto, I'll make you a deal. If you get up there and sing, I will feed Myfawny for a month." "No deal, Owen. You know that I'm the only one she'll let close enough to her nest to feed her. You'll get frustrated and she'll get upset and I'll be back to feeding her in less than a week." Owen sweetened the deal then "Okay then, I'll feed the weevils for a whole month, and I'll even clean out their cells for one week." Ianto paused. He hated cleaning up after the damn weevils. He also caught out of the corner of his eye how intently Jack was listening for his answer (while pretending to not be) from his place at the end of the table. Ianto turned to Owen and extended his hand "Deal."

Gwen and Tosh practically squealed at the plan coming together. Everyone filtered out to finish up the work for the day so they could meet out later that evening. Ianto was lingering, cleaning up. Jack was still seated and flipping through some files.

"So this should be fun..." Jack started. "Mm-hm" Ianto replied blandly. "So you are planning on going then?" Ianto asked. "I thought you were heading out to the island to check in on your, umm, 'friends'" Ianto said, using air quotes and looking over his shoulder to make sure the others had cleared out. "I am" said Jack, "but I read your report and it seems you made sure things were running there smoothly in my absence, so I doubt I will need to be there too long. Thank you for that, by the way. It's nice to not have to shoulder that secret responsibility on my own. Having a great archivist who doesn't miss a trick has it's perks. All kinds of perks..." his voice trailed off in a less-than-businesslike tone as he sidled up to sit on the table next to where Ianto was finishing up wiping up crumbs. "Besides" said Jack, running his fingers along the outside of Ianto's sleeve "I wouldn't miss hearing you sing for the world."

Ianto trembled slightly, but not slightly enough to go unnoticed, at the heat and sparks from that simple gesture. He and Jack haven't had any time alone, much less time for that date they discussed, in the days following his return. Ianto was still sorting out his feelings about being left so suddenly behind as Jack pursued his "right kind of doctor". Jack didn't want to push too hard but the air between them was clearly charged with questions, desire, and so much more. Ianto pulled back nonchalantly but a hitch in his breath gave him away as he said "Well, see you tonight then!" As he turned Jack did not see the cautious but genuine smile that spread across the younger man's face. Ianto Jones had a secret. Ianto Jones could sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reads, follows, and reviews! Thanks especially for the pointers!

As Ianto left the boardroom Jack was wearing a sly smile of his own. He also had a secret. He happened to know that Ianto could sing.

It was all due to the particular way that the the air ducts ran around portions of the Hub really that Jack came to know that Ianto had a voice. In his little bunker beneath his office Jack could hear the familiar sounds of Torchwood 3 echoing in through the air vents. Sometimes it was the moaning of the weevils in their cells wafting in. Sometimes it was the clanging of the doors of the cold storage body lockers getting slammed shut and the subsequent hydraulics that jettisoned the bodies off to be filed away. It was all part of the richly textured yet subtly sad symphony of the Hub.

But not long after Ianto Jones charmed his way onto the team with his persistence, bravery, and pterodactyl-wrangling skills, the archives came alive with new sounds. The first few weeks it sounded sometimes like Ianto was completely rearranging everything down there by the metallic screeches that were evident. Jack commented on it off-handedly at the time and Ianto confirmed, in his matter-of-fact way, that the archives were an absolute mess and he was indeed moving entire sections of filing cabinets and shelves and crates to try to make it all make sense. Then as those noises subsided, Jack started to hear something very different. In the very early morning and in the late evening when Ianto was not manning the tourism office-front or attending to duties in the main Hub, there was music. Jack thought at first that it was just a radio. But as he laid there one evening in his sparse private quarters he realized there was never any accompaniment. Jack listened hard and worked to strip away his awareness of all the other cacophonous sounds and just focus on that music. Finally, with great focused effort, Jack picked up on those beautiful welsh vowels and he surprised himself by gasping as the recognition hit that it was the young Mr. Jones singing somewhere among the recesses of the archives. And it was beautiful. It was velvety and sad and full of emotion and longing. Sometimes he made out snippets of love songs that he knew. Sometimes it was all in Welch, and seemed to be something a mother would sing to comfort the fears of her child.

Only after the disastrous discovery of Lisa's presence in the basement of the Hub did so many things fall into place. The commotion Jack detected during the first few weeks of Ianto's employment was not solely do to his reorganization efforts, it was also his installment of Lisa. Jack almost ended him that day for the betrayal. But as Ianto pleaded with Jack about wanting to save Lisa, what stopped Jack from pulling the trigger was the memory of Ianto's voice. Those were love songs sung to Lisa. Those were lullabies meant to comfort her in her metal prison and to reach out to her last shreds of humanity. Jack understood then. He still was upset over the betrayal and secrecy but there was a strong respect also that he had for the young man who dragged the remains of the woman he loved through the destruction of Canary Wharf and then moved mountains to keep her alive.

It was quite a while after the cyberwoman's destruction that he heard Ianto's voice again. At first it was some of the same songs as he worked through her memories. They trailed off in tears at times. Ianto would surface later trying to look like nothing was wrong but his red-ringed eyes gave it away if anyone looked long enough to notice. Jack noticed. When Tosh shared her fears with Jack following her picking up on this thoughts due to the alien pendant, Jack was not surprised. Tosh reached out to Ianto after that and the strong friendship between the two quieter souls of Torchwood grew from there.

It was around that same time that Jack and Ianto started exploring the connection that was there from the beginning. They both felt the electric charge between them from their first meeting but it was terribly complicated. Jack was his boss, Ianto was so young (although his eyes told another story), and of course there was Lisa holding him back. Following all the pain with Lisa and then later the trauma the team suffered with the cannibals in the countryside, it was like something in Ianto pushed him to make a choice between closing up completely and letting it take him over, or choosing to live again. Thankfully for both Ianto and Jack, he chose the latter. Jack needed the comfort that they sought in one another as well.

Then one day Jack was down in his bunker straightening up after he and Ianto had spent some time together stealing a few private, heated moments earlier in the day. Interrupted by a rift alarm and the weevil round-up that followed, Jack was finally changing out of his bloody shirt while Ianto was off somewhere in the archives filing away the space-junk found in the weevil's possession. Jack found Ianto's tie under the pillow that the young fastidious man was so vexed about having misplaced. He ran the silk through his fingers and smelt Ianto's aftershave on it. At that very same moment, as if one cue, he heard Ianto's voice wafting through the metallic tunnels in the walls. But this song wasn't sad. It sounded of joy and excitement and possibility. Jack smiled broadly and held the tie to his chest as a warmth spread through him. Without knowing that Jack was there listening and hanging on every note, Ianto was singing to Jack.

Wow! This didn't go the way I originally planned but I liked exploring their history more. I am still going to try to work in one particular song that was meant for this chapter when I first set out, but we shall see. More to come in coming days! Let me know that you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: First off, thanks for all the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows. Seriously can't thank you enough. For someone with a wonderful but very ordinary life getting those email alerts make my day a little something extra special. Hope you like this chapter! There is more than a little bit of me in Ianto in this chapter. I am also a quiet one, and not many people in this world know that I sing.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto was getting dressed at his flat, stressing what he knew to be far too much over just picking out something to wear for this party. He knew if he turned up in his usual suit he would be blatantly over-dressed, but he found some comfort in that pinstriped armor that he routinely donned. He finally settled on pair of black flat-front dress pants and paired it with a blue shirt, a black shiny tie and a black buttoned vest. He left his top-button of his shirt undone and the tie pulled a bit loose. He buttoned and unbuttoned his vest a few times in the mirror nervously. Finally he just left it open, ran his hand through his hair one last time with a deep exhale, and then threw on a coat and walked out the door. He had to keep reminding himself that this was not the night to over-think things.

When he arrived at the bar Gwen eagerly waved him over to the group of tables where she and Rhys and the other party-goers were. Everyone was already in good spirits and a few pints deep. Rhys's friends appeared to be a boisterous bunch. Thankfully Tosh saved him a seat next to her. Owen, in a rare but welcome act of chivalry, was up at the bar fetching he and Tosh a drink. Jack was no where in sight yet but he said he "wouldn't miss it for the world" so Ianto tried not to be too nervous. But the fear of Jack simply disappearing in the middle of, well whatever they were in the middle of, was still raw. Ianto ordered a double-scotch and tried to relax.

He sat back for a bit and found himself genuinely enjoying being out with his coworkers and the friends of the happy couple. Some of Rhys's buddies from Harwoods sang/yelled some cliche tough-guy songs but Rhys actually had a half-decent voice and, surprisingly, a soft spot for show-tunes. He did a dramatic rendition of "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera, complete with on-key falsetto and an improvised mask that Gwen made from a torn cocktail napkin. A few songs later the bride-to-be joined him for a duet of "Master of the House" from Les Mis that brought the house down. There were then a few less-noteworthy acts mixed in, but a well-dressed single gentleman sang a medley of rat-pack standards that caught Ianto's attention and genuine applause.

Gwen later finally coaxed Tosh into joining her and some other girlfriends on the stage for "Girls Just Want to Have Fun". Barely heard at first, Tosh gained courage during the set and was dancing and holding the mike by the end. Owen had plenty of disparaging remarks for similar chic-songs throughout the night but he smiled in spite of himself at this particular one. He even whistled at the end and caught Tosh in a quick hug before pulling her chair out for her. Tosh was on cloud nine.

As all this was going on, Ianto did lay hands on one of the binders getting handed around that had a list of the available songs in it. He thumbed through in between chit-chat with his table-mates but nothing was striking him as being just right.

He remembered the first time he ever went to a karaoke night. Lisa tricked him into going. She heard him singing in the shower one day when he thought she was already out the door for an early meeting. He came out of the shower with his towel on to find her sitting on the bed, facing the bathroom, with a pleasantly dumbstruck look on her face. They both ended up showing late for work at Torchwood 1 that day. She drew him and his singing out slowly over time, pleased to see this side of him. Ianto's practiced defenses and facial expressions melted away when he sang. She would suggest road trips to the country on the weekends just because she knew she could get him singing during the ride. She knew it was good for him. She was like that.

That first night ever singing in public he agonized over what to sing. Lisa finally opened the book and, without looking, just stuck her finger on a song. The selection was utterly ridiculous but he did it anyway and it broke the ice for him. She beamed like he sang her an aria.

Now it felt like the first time all over again. He knew he could sing, but did he want to bear himself like that in this setting with these people. Just as Ianto was weighing the potential humiliation and possible extra consequences of backing out of the deal he made with Owen, through the corner of his eye he saw the door open and a tall dashing figure in a long coat walk in. Only then did Ianto realize that he positioned himself to keep an eye on that door. Even if he hadn't though, Ianto had developed a kind of a sixth sense for knowing when Jack entered a room. Jack didn't approach the group but sat at the back of the pub at the bar, but with a good view of the stage.

Ianto turned his attention back to the binder in front of him. He started in the "A" section, determined to find something that would work even if he had to go all the way to "Z" to find it. But it didn't take that long at all. When he found the right song he knew it fit. I wasn't exactly romantic or complicated but it was right. Before he had the chance to second-guess himself he grabbed one of the cards left on the table for making your selections on, wrote it down, and marched it up to the DJ. He sat back down, quickly downed his drink, and waited for his name to be called.

TWTWTWTWTW

More soon! I am almost feeling nervous for him now that the time has come! Let me know what you think if you have a moment and are so inclined! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

OK! So we have finally reached the moment of THE SONG! If you are so inclined for the full experience, follow this link to hear Gareth David-Lloyd sing it for real. Ianto doesn't hit it quite so hard, but you get the idea.

watch?v=kkS9Vz3gA0s

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto sat through two other singers in a daze, gazing into his empty glass while keeping his peripheral vision trained on the dashing figure at the bar who was, curiously enough, playing his presence very low-key. No other Torchwood 3 team members had yet noticed Jack's arrival and he was even ducking under the radar of the singles in the bar, unless of course one walked too closely by him. Those 51st century pheromones always caused a double-take. There was something decidedly different about his usually very open-to-anything posture tonight. He was more closed, or perhaps just more focused one something else. Ianto was wondering what it could be when his name being called by the DJ shook him from his thoughts.

Tosh squeezed Ianto's arm and wished him good luck with a warm smile, her touch also firm enough to pull him up from his seat in case he was considering staying in it. Owen grinned eagerly and rubbed his hands together as Gwen stood and whooped in excitement. Owen was prepping his phone to take video when Tosh grabbed it from him. "Gwen!" she called then quickly tossed it to the brunette who caught it with barely a glance.

Gwen pocketed it quickly while casting Owen a playful yet chastising look. "Oi! None of that!" Gwen saw Ianto opening and clenching his hands repeatedly as he approached the little stage. She was suddenly very nervous for him. He gave the DJ a small smile as the man greeted him but Gwen could see it was his practiced smile that he hid behind.

Under the overhead lighting of the stage Ianto's features were shadowed a bit but he still cut a stunning figure. If he was the type to notice when he perked attraction in others (which he was not), then he may have noticed that several patrons of the pub stopped what they were doing to watch before he even opened his mouth.

There was a small screen in front of him that the song lyrics scroll across, as well as one behind him for the other patrons to see. The title flashed across the screen and the brief intro started to play for "Ain't No Sunshine." As every other time Ianto ever did this, starting was the hardest part. And this time he felt something more was riding on a simple song. He kept his eyes glued on the screen to get him started through that first hurdle, a bit of trepidation in his otherwise smooth voice.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

All within fractions of a second after the first line left his lips he recognized that it sounded okay, well, pretty good actually. He saw Tosh light up and Gwen clasp her hands meaningfully to her chest from where she was perched on Rhys's lap. Jack had his full attention turned toward Ianto.

_It's not warm when she's away_

Ianto was already starting to feel comfortable with the music itself but something registered as not working like he wanted to. It was the slightest drop of posture on Jack's part. It was like some sort of hope that was there in Jack's gaze a moment before turned into...disappointment? Guilt? In a flash Ianto knew "Damn! He thinks I'm singing about Lisa!" In that last split-second before the next line left his lips, Ianto dropped all hesitancy, all self-consciousness, and all awareness when it came to anything besides Jack. He didn't look at the screen in front of him at all now, his eyes locked on his captain. Ianto opened his mouth again and continued his song but with a voice that was strong yet all at once breathy and masculine and polished like old mahogany with just enough rawness on the edges.

_Ain't no sunshine when HE's gone_

_He's always gone to long anytime He goes away._

All chit-chat in the club fell away as the young handsome man on the stage suddenly changed before their eyes and raw emotion flowed out through the speakers beneath the deep silken voice. As Ianto gripped the mike in front of him and leaned in to continue his song the crowd involuntarily leaned toward him as well.

_Wonder this time where he's gone_

_Wonder if he's gone to stay_

Jack was now on his feet, wide-eyed and lips parted in surprise with short panting breaths as each note touched him deeper. His hands were down at his sides but his fingers were flexed forward like they were experiencing muscle-memory of running along long pale limbs in the dark.

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_This house just ain't no home anytime he goes away._

Ianto's was now using his every atom to push this song to Jack. He bent his knees and let his body sink forward into the lyrics. One fist gripped at the shirt covering his heart as he drove home the lines.

_I know _

_I know_

_I know _

_I know_

_I know..._

Ianto rocked forward and back using more than a little hip action as he sang through the refrain but the different nuances and inner turmoil of every repeated line was written all over his face. All the masks he wore were cast aside. He showed every doubt, every desire, every longing, every hope, every fear but overall of this the amazing courage that he was willing to risk it all for the love of the man whose eyes were locked with his.

_Hey, I oughta leave the young thing alone_

_But ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone _

_Only darkness everyday_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_This house just ain't no home_

_Anytime he goes away._

Gwen followed Ianto's line of sight to Jack in the shadows. Her big brown eyes flitted back and forth between the wordless communication passing between the two men, enough to practically set the air on fire. A moment later Tosh and Owen simultaneously also caught on. Tosh smiled sadly. God she wanted that...that something amazing. She was suddenly very aware of the warmth of Owen sitting close on her right side. Owen quickly turned his eyes down to the drink in his hand. Usually one with a quick quip to slice the tension, he felt in a way like he was invading on something intimate. It stirred desires in his heart for something more, and that was dangerous territory for the jaded doctor.

_I know _

_I know_

_I know _

_I know_

_I know..._

_Hey, I oughta leave the young thing alone_

_But ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone _

_Only darkness everyday_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_This house just ain't no home_

_Anytime he goes away._

_Anytime he goes away_

_Anytime he goes away_

_Anytime he goes away_

Ianto knew he was saying everything he wanted to Jack. He read in the time-traveler's eyes and expressive brow that Jack understood Ianto's trepidation about falling further into this romance. But he also saw a strangely similar fear mirrored in Jack. Ianto feared being only temporary, and Jack feared being forever. They were two sides to the same coin. A smile slowly broke across Jack's face as Ianto continued his song. He saw, heard, and felt as Ianto shined a confidence and a willingness to jump in, consequences be damned. Ianto was giving his heart to Jack with every rich note and Jack was opening the locks on his in return.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Let me know what you think! Sorry for any type-o's as I have no beta and it is late at night and I really wanted to post this. More to come in coming days.


	5. Chapter 5

The song ended and Ianto stood there in the lights with every intention of marching right over to Jack, beaming at him across the dimly lit bar. Then the silence ERUPTED with the crowd's applause, whistles and shouts. Ianto actually physically staggered backwards in surprise. Returning to his usual self, and his usual self not being one who enjoys the scrutiny of crowds, he instinctually made retreat off the side of the stage he had entered from. The DJ clapped him on the back and shook his hand on the way by as the clapping continued. He was then wrapped in a bear hug from the side by no other than Rhys. Rhys was simultaneously congratulating Ianto while also helping to guide the overwhelmed young man through the crowd and back to his seat. In a few more steps Ianto was deposited back in the relative safety of his table with most of the rest of Torchwood 3. Jack's whereabouts were currently eluding him in all the commotion. Before Ianto could scan the crowd better for his captain, an inebriated but genuinely excited Gwen ambushed him. She grabbed his face in her hands and planted a big friendly kiss on his lips. "That was just! I mean! Bloody hell! We all say that Jack is the hard one to figure out with all his secrets and then you pull this!" She then squeezed his hand quickly and simply whispered "Brilliant!" before returning to Rhys.

Tosh then gently and meaningfully captured her friend's hand in both of hers. Her eyes looked wet. "Good job. You did it!" In that simple warm affirmation, Ianto knew she really got it. For as quiet as she sometimes is, Tosh usually does get it.

Just as he was about to go looking for Jack, a cocktail waitress stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on a minute there, gorgeous! I have a few things for you." He sat back down, sporting his best knitted brow look. "This lovely concoction is a chocolate martini, and it is from the group of ladies just across the way" she said as she deposited the martini glass in front of him. He dutifully took it up and nodded to the table of cougars out for a ladies' night, who in turn giggled like school girls. He felt obliged to take a sip.

"Oh. My. God. This is actually quite fantastic. Tosh, you will love this. Here try some" he said handing it off to his petite friend. She happily took it and soon made a face of ecstasy complete with a little moan.

"Oh wait! There's more!" said the waitress in the short skirt. "This is from that handsome bloke over there and let me tell you this is the best scotch in the house, from by bosses private reserve, but he was insistent that you get it." Ianto recognized him as the gentleman with the nice suit who sang the rat pack medley earlier. The two men slightly nodded at one another and Ianto's ears blushed a bit.

"And..." the waitress added, leaning seductively into Ianto's personal space and dropping her voice almost to a whisper "if those leads don't work out for you dear, this is my number." She slid a cocktail napkin in the pocket of his vest with a wink. He was only able to raise his eyebrows and smile uncomfortably as she stood up and walked away, hips swinging seductively.

Ianto was roused from his stunned stupor by Owen's exclamation "Jesus Tea-boy! You sing one song, one bloody song and you get hit on by half the bar! Such a waste when we all know who you'll be shagging tonight!" Ianto rolled his eyes in severe annoyance. "You played me! I think it should make our little deal null and void!" Owen continued with mock indignation.

"Fail to uphold your end of the bargain and you will be on decaf for a month...Instant decaf." Ianto replied sternly and straight-faced as he rose from his seat, scotch in hand. "Now if you'll excuse me there's someone I need to find."

"Who might that be?" came the familiar voice from behind him, large warm hand coming to rest firmly on the small of Ianto's back.

Ianto closed his eyes and smiled, opening them to see Jack's blue sparkling eyes smiling back at him. "Hi Jack."

"Hi yourself, Ianto Jones." Keeping his hand in place on Ianto's back but now in slipped between his vest and shirt, Jack stood in front of the younger man, lost in thoughts and wonder for a long moment. He then laughed lightly and took the scotch from Ianto's hand and took a sip. "Mmmm. That's good stuff! You should try it."

In an uncharacteristic moment of public affection, Ianto leaned in and captured a short but deep kiss from Jack's lips, darting him tongue into Jack's mouth and indeed tasting the aged top-shelf liquor still lingering there. He licked his lips and simply replied "Yep."

"So shall we, umm, get going?" Ianto asked a moment later, one eyebrow raised.

He made movement to step away to get his coat but Jack pulled him closer, now tracing his fingers along the line of the gun holster strapped across Ianto's back under his vest. "Before we go, dance with me?" Jack sighed into Ianto's ear. It was not often that one heard anything but self-assuredness in the immortal man's voice. But here he was waiting anxiously for an answer with eyes closed, forehead resting against Ianto's temple. "Please dance with me."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Thanks SO MUCH for reading and for the very kind reviews of the last chapter! I have been having so much fun with our boys!

So...any requests as to what song they should dance to? I have a few possibilities in mind already but I'm not totally made up about one yet. Let me know what you think! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to everyone who has been keeping up with this story! The reviews have been so very kind! Thanks especially to everyone who wrote me about possible songs for the men to dance to. I wrote back a few and everyone seemed to like the Adele idea I had going. Thanks especially to Cora-Stacy who turned me toward the one that made it in. Enjoy!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW (PS, whenever I do that- thing, I think of that weird synthesized whistling sound with underlying drums and a moving sky-view of Cardiff.)

Ianto was breathless at the question but mustered a simple "Yeah, of course". He reached into Jack's awaiting hand and their fingers twined together as if of their own volition. As they walked the short distance to the dance floor in front of the stage Ianto asked "Isn't it rude when someone is going to be singing?"

Jack lead Ianto to the center of the dance floor and smiled. "Well it seems, according to that nice man in the DJ booth, that the next few people on the list didn't dare follow the last act. So he was more than willing to play a song request for me." Piano music started to come through the speakers, followed by Adele's unmistakable voice.

Jack took up Ianto's hand and held it to his own chest, the other sliding its way up Ianto's back in almost an embrace. It took a brief moment for Ianto to figure out where to put his other hand. For all the things that Jack and he did together, both vertical and horizontal, they had never danced together. But then after that slight hesitation, as if he had done it a thousand times before, Ianto relaxed against Jack and wrapped his free hand around his back and dropped his head into the crook of Jack's neck.

Jack pulled back just enough to meet Ianto face to face. As Adele's voice surrounded them, Jack's eyes flitted over Ianto's features like it had been a lifetime since he had seen him. Or maybe he was seeing him for the first time but through new, braver eyes. Jack was barely holding back tears. He couldn't bring himself to move for fear of breaking the spell that somehow made it possible that this beautiful, brilliant, strong and chronically underestimated young mad was in his arms.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

Jack suddenly pulled Ianto close and the two melted against one another. They started to sway slowly to the song, even breathing in time.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

In unspoken unison they stepped together into a more pronounced dance. Nothing too dramatic, just graceful and purposeful circles and steps. One moment Jack was leading and them seamlessly it was Ianto initiated the next pattern.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

Jack felt Ianto smiling against his neck and cheek and turned to bask in the glow of it. Blue steel eyes met sky blue ones and their mutual smiles could have lit up all of Cardiff. Only then did either notice the dance floor full of other couples, including the rest of Torchwood 3. The team faced such terrible and beautiful wonders in their strange lives together. They all deserved this simple shared lovely moment.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

As the song entered its bridge the rhythm slowed and quieted a bit. Jack's smile smoothed into a smaller and more thoughtful one. He released Ianto's hand from his and placed it flush against his lover's chest. He was committing this moment to memory. Being the immortal Captain Jack Harkness had its downfalls. The heart beating under his touch wouldn't always be beating, and Jack's would need to continue on, somehow.

I_ know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

_Nobody's perfect_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

_Trust me, I've learned it_

_Nobody's perfect_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

_Trust me, I've learned it_

_Nobody's perfect_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

_Trust me, I've learned it_

_Nobody's perfect_

_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

_Trust me I've learned it_

Ianto put his hand over Jack's and squeezed it. He brought his mouth to Jack's ear and whispered "Cariad, let's make the most of it, yeah?"

Jack chuckled softly at this bit of affectionate wisdom doled out at precisely the right moment. As the refrain swelled again in the song Jack pulled Ianto closer yet and with a wicked grin positioned his right leg between Ianto's thighs. He bent both knees and swung his hips and was smashingly pleased when Ianto followed suit in perfect time. The movement was far from chaste. They were both grinning lasciviously at each other's mouths, breath increasing tempo with each sway now.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

_Come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

As the music came to a stop Jack was holding Ianto's lower body firmly against his and leaning the younger man back a bit, Ianto's one hand behind Jack's neck. Their lips were so close they were brushing as Jack asked "Why did it take us so long to do this?"

"You mean dancing, sir?" Ianto asked with his trademark cheeky eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, dancing" Jack grinned wistfully, gently caressing Ianto's lips with his own.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Let me know what you think! I had a few extra cute bits I wanted to add in about the rest of the team joining them on the dance floor, especially Tosh and Owen, but it didn't quite work out fitting in. Our boys needed the spotlight on their own. The song, if you are not familiar with it, is "One and Only" by Adele. Check it out on youtube.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonus Chapter!

I kind of liked where I had left this fic off, but I felt a little bad that I never got around to writing in one of the songs that inspired it in the first place. And I was so very, very flattered by the fact that so many readers favorited and followed the story, so here is the kind-of-unrelated-but-was-begging-to-be-added-epilogue! Hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for reading! This is my first time writing primarily from Jack's POV.

The song is Michael Buble's "Feeling Good"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

In the weeks following Jack's return and that note-worthy night spent reconnecting with Ianto at (and after) Gwen's engagement party, Ianto displayed greater confidence and ease at the Hub. Jack knew that it was greatly related to the expanded responsibilities he had taken on during Jack's absence. Even though Owen still used the "Tea-Boy" monicker frequently, it didn't have the same bite. Ianto was a full-fledged and capable field agent of Torchwood 3 in addition to being overseer of the archives, Myfawny whisperer, tourist-office front-man, and coffee god. And those were only the things that the rest of the team knew about. He was also Jack's second in command as far as the staff at Flat Holm were aware, and he fielded so many official calls from UNIT and the M. of D. that some of the callers just asked for Ianto anymore and Jack didn't have to be bothered with the red-tape headaches as much. Jack's heart swelled with pride to see Ianto stepping out of the background and more fully becoming the remarkable man that Jack knew him to be.

Jack liked to think that, just a little bit at least, the changes in Ianto's demeanor also had something to do with their growing relationship. Neither knew how exactly to label what they were to each other, but both seemed to be happy. They were together more nights than not these days but the frequency of their encounters did not, by any means, make it less exciting. The team generally all understood that it was not something casual anymore.

Jack was planning on telling Ianto about this observations this very evening. He wanted to compliment him on how far he has come and maybe find a way to check in with the younger man about how he felt about "us". For as many lovers Jack had had during his long and well-traveled lifespan, this blue-eyed Welshman could still leave him blissfully clueless at times. Or maybe it was just his own insecurities. Captain Jack Harkness insecure? "It must be the power of those lovely Welsh vowels" Jack thought to himself with a chuckle.

It had been a quiet and relatively stress-free day at the Hub. Gwen, Owen, and Tosh were all able to leave at a reasonable hour for a change. Ianto had ordered Chinese take-away for he and Jack for dinner. Jack kindly volunteered to run out to pick it up as Ianto grumbled somewhat over discovering the mess Owen made of the hot house. The doctor had been repotting some of the specimens and didn't bother to sweep up the dirt and cracked pots. Ianto expressed with annoyance "I don't care if one of the flowers tried to eat his finger, if you make a mess you should bloody-well clean it up!"

"Make sure they don't nip anything of importance!" Jack teased, stealing a quick kiss as the still-suited Ianto passed him on the catwalk armed with a broom and dustpan. Jack headed out the rolling door to pick up dinner.

Ianto sighed heavily upon entering the windowed hot house and loosened his tie in response to the humidity. Making the conscious decision to try to unwind before Jack's return, he pulled out his ear buds from his pocket, clicked through his iPod selections and pressed play. He started sweeping and allowed himself to get swept up into the song as well.

Meanwhile, Jack doubled-back into the Hub. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts of a lovely evening spent with Ianto that he had forgotten to grab his wallet. He was halfway between the door and the steps to his office when he heard a familiar and intoxicating sound coming from the hot house.

_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good, I'm feeling good_

Jack stopped in his tracks, transfixed with a wide smile spreading across his face. He couldn't resist getting a better view of this private concert. He crept along the catwalk to the hothouse like a burglar. On the way, he tapped at his wrist-strap. It synced with Ianto's iPod and soon Jack had the full accompaniment playing softly from his device.

_Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel_

_River running free_

_You know how I feel_

_Blossom on the tree_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

Ianto, of course, finished his cleaning job within a few quick moments with great efficiency and flare. The broom doubled as sweeping tool and dance partner as he let himself go with the music, belting out the smooth song as he went. With the dirt and shards deposited deftly into the bin, Ianto caught sight of himself reflected in the glass windows. With most of the Hub in darkness it was like standing in a room of mirrors now. The song wasn't over yet, the broom made a damn good microphone, and no one was there to see him anyway. He suddenly became a bit more animated.

Now peering in from the other side of the glass but well-hidden in the shadows, this shift in the performance was not lost on Jack. The Captain in the long coat cocked a bemused eyebrow and thanked his lucky stars for having forgotten his wallet.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when the day is done, thats what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me, for me_

The tie got loosened some more, the top button then the second were parted, and his hips started to swing in time. By the time the horn section took up the tune at the bridge, Ianto dropped the jacket from his shoulders and the waistcoat was not far behind. He sauntered through the center of the hothouse with long, languid, confident steps and those hips were hypnotizing Jack into sweet oblivion. The buttons of Ianto fitted shirt tensed against his trim muscular chest as he threw his shoulders back to croon with all his might into the next lyrics.

_Stars when you shine_

_You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine_

_You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

Jack was suddenly aware that he was literally salivating and shallowly panting at the sights and sounds he was secretly privy too.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

Jack had to adjust his position in his hiding spot for things were getting, umm, uncomfortably tight. It was taking all the self control he could muster to not charge in there and dispatch with the rest of his young lover's clothes...except for that red silk tie...

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

As that last deep, cool note dropped Ianto locked eyes with Jack through the glass. A shock wave ran down Jack's spine sending all his nerves on tantalizing alert. "Fuck! He saw me!" rang through Jack's mind, more fearful of breaking the spell than garnering even the dreaded "decaf for a month" punishment. But Ianto's cool was not broken even in the slightest degree, and a smooth, wicked grin crept in as he slowly crossed the space between he and Jack.

_I'm feeling good_

Jack rose to his feet with a little less grace than usual, aware than his hand was shaking a bit as he opened the door for the approaching Ianto.

_I feel so good_

Ianto never broke his slow, seductive stride, nor the intense eye contact with the taller man.

_I feel so good_

The last line, perfectly on velvet key, hung in the air as a whisper dancing across Jack's lips. Ianto stood directly before him, hands in pockets, eyes flickering between Jack's eyes and parted mouth. "Did you enjoy the show, sir?"

Finding his words after a long few moments, Jack smiled and slid his hands down Ianto's sides, gently pulling him forward those last few inches between them. Jack nuzzled his tight groin to Ianto's lower abs and asked coyly "What do you think?"

Ianto smiled in return and went to kiss Jack but just before their lips met Jack pulled away just enough to meet Ianto's eyes and say with genuine admiration "You are amazing, do you know that?"

Immediately Ianto's usual modesty and self-doubt washed over his face at the unexpected compliment. He was prepared to be told something about how sexy he looked or other trade-mark Harkness line, but he was disarmed completely by this display. "Jack... I'm hardly..."

Jack continued "No I mean it Ianto, you are amazing. You do so much around here and don't seek anything extra in return. You are superbly talented and ridiculously sexy yet you don't even notice all the looks you get as you walk down the street. Being with you is..." Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "I feel so honored to get to see this side of you. After all that you have been through I am so glad that you 'feel good'. It's selfish I know but I just hope that it has a little something to do with..." Jack gestured by placing his hand on his own heart then resting it over Ianto's.

Ianto placed his own hand over Jack's, threading their fingers together. "Oh Jack, it has everything to do with this, with _us_."

The two men leaned in. Their lips met in a crushingly perfect kiss.

The windows steamed up.

More pots were broken.

The take-away was forgotten.

Neither minded.

It was a good night.

_**The End**_

Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry the ending was a little lame.


End file.
